


Onyx and Pearls

by charrrmed



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrrmed/pseuds/charrrmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy asks Bonnie for forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onyx and Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this for the 7th day of Beremy Appreciation Week on Tumblr. The theme was Beremy A!U. The Background is long, and that's because I didn't conceptualize this as a story until I started typing it. I was literally just going to talk about how I see them getting engaged, and then it evolved into a little fic :). I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Background: Towards the end of season 4, I wanted Jeremy to decide that he was going to leave Mystic Falls. That town should be the prime location for a budding Hunter to practice their vamp killing skillz, because it's so full of vampire sympathizers that....it's not the prime location to hone your vamp killing skillz (unless you're a Salvatore).
> 
> So Jeremy decides he's gonna leave MF. This is in the middle of season 4. The story isn't revolving around Elena, so he ain't chained to MF for her. 
> 
> He asks Bonnie to come with him in a "We can go; we can travel together, me hunting vampires, you practicing magic" deal. Bonnie, of course, says she can't go because she's like the only line of defense against Silas. Jeremy tells her he understands, but he's gonna get out of there. 
> 
> Bon of course is sad that he's leaving, and she'd like to go, but duties etc. 
> 
> So the moment comes, graduation or whatever, when she defeats Silas, turns him into stone, and suddenly her eyes widen and she goes, "I can go. I can leave." No one knows what she's talking about. Jeremy's already gone, been gone for maybe two weeks now. Bonnie leaves stone!Silas and whoever was with her and hurries home. Her heart is pounding, because she feels like she must leave before the next problem makes itself known or else she'll never get out. This is different. This isn't getting away with her dad for a family vacay; this is her leaving by herself to just travel.

She packs her bags, doesn't get bogged down by specifics like shoes for different occasions, makeup, etc, and she tells her dad she's leaving (she'd broached the possibility of her leaving for a year in the time since Jer had brought it up to her).

So Bonnie leaves. She knew which country Jeremy had driven to south of the border, but she decided to go to a different one. She doesn't call him until she's there. 

They eventually meet up, both with stories to tell. They spend the rest of the year together, reconnecting in all the ways imaginable.

By the time they get back to Mystic Falls, they are a couple,  but no one in the group had heard much from them, let alone about their status.

The first time Caroline and Elena see Bonnie, in Bonnie's room because Bonnie had called to tell them she was back, Caroline's the first to notice that Bonnie's breasts are a lot bigger than she remembered. Bonnie's taken aback by her noticing, but she plays it cool on the surface.

"Did you have work done?"

"No," she replies with a smile that’s just the tiniest bit unsteady.

Early the next day is when she sees Jeremy again. He wants them to spend the coming three-day weekend at his family's lake house.

Bonnie laughs and asks, "Didn't we just kinda come back from vacation?"

Jeremy's smile is lopsided, "Yeah, but you know how sometimes you need a vacation from your vacation. And a large part of our vacation really didn't feel like one."

"No, it didn't," she smiles. "Okay. We'll go. Am I meeting you, or....?"

"Nah, we're driving together this time."

So Friday morning comes, and they drive to the lake house way before the sun reaches the middle of the sky.

They clean the house when they get there and generally have a quiet day. 

It's the second day that Jeremy finds Bonnie in the kitchen. She's placing the dishes back in the cupboard when he decides to get cozy. He slides his hand over her stomach, and she rests her hand on top of it. He kisses her neck until she turns her head enough to give him her lips. They make out against the counter, next to the stove, 'till Bonnie's moaning in his mouth and rubbing her hardening nipples against his chest. 

He undoes her pants and push them down her thighs and she takes care of the rest, taking off her slides and wiggling until she can step out of the jeans. 

He feels down to pet her mound, and, as he's come to expect, she's not wearing underwear. He smiles in the kiss. He always does when he discovers she's going commando, when she so much as gives him a peak when she's wearing dresses, even though he was right there when she got into the habit.

He hoists her onto the counter and frees her of the blouse she was wearing. It had a deep V going down her chest, so he'd slowly worked up an appetite for her dress from morning to afternoon. He gets rid of her bra next.

He ravishes her breasts, is generous with his attention. He's a little rough on her nipples, just how she likes, just enough to get those shudders out of her. Bonnie pushes against his head when he's worked them into sensitive points, and she kisses his head. He kisses the spot above the valley of her breasts and straightens to look at her, and Bonnie knows what they're about to do, but she holds off on voicing her thought until he's carried her to master bedroom.

"This is the first time we're gonna be together since....."

Jeremy had just finished shedding the last of his clothes. He licked his lips and looked the length of her. "I know."

Bonnie bit her lip.

They weren't ready for a baby. They'd both known it; it had just been a matter of Bonnie making up her mind. Jeremy had been fine with giving it a shot. Bonnie, too, really, but in the end both had recognized that "I'm willing to give it a shot" doesn't translate to excellent preparedness. There was a lot that both wanted to do, together and separately. They needed to feel like they were living first, like they had control of their lives,  _not_  questioning their survival every other week. Their travels in South America and some of the Caribbean had been a start. They'd even flown to Southern California. But their plan was to return to Mystic Falls, and soon, and until they could figure out how to live safely in that town, they couldn't return with a baby growing in Bonnie's stomach.

Jeremy had been with her the whole way, often literally holding her hand, often figuratively doing it. Bonnie had wondered if he was hiding anything from her, maybe only telling her what she wanted to hear when they talked about it and when she questioned him, but she'd decided to trust him and not make up stories in her mind. 

"This wasn't our only shot," he'd said the day after. They were in the same position they'd been in the day before when the pill had been working it's way through her system, spooning, him behind her, both silent. 

She'd squeezed his hand to let him know she was listening.

"We can have a baby another time. If you want."

She smiled. Minutes passed before she said. "I want." Maybe she'd spoken too soon, looking at the years ahead of her, but it was what she wanted to say at the moment; it was what she felt.

Jeremy kissed her shoulder and then her neck. "Me too," he said against it.

Now he prowled towards her on the bed and Bonnie relaxed against the pillows. He framed her head between his elbows, something that always makes her feel like nothing can reach her, and kissed her so deep her blood buzzed through her body.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course. I was thinking about you today when I looked at the underwear I packed and ignored them."

Jeremy chuckled.

"Are you?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah."

He answered with such a look in his eyes that made Bonnie's stomach flip. It was a look she'd never seen before. She wanted to know exactly what he was thinking, wanted to know his heart in that moment, but she swiftly had a feeling she'd find out soon.

They resumed their deep kiss, and Bonnie widened her legs so that he could settle more comfortable. And he did, and then he settled even more comfortably inside her, though not before they looked at each other and a silent prayer passed between them just before he put on the condom and they chuckled it away.

It felt different this time, more important, closer. They kissed during a lot of it, only coming apart to breathe against each other. Jeremy thrusted more slowly than either could remember, and this time it wasn't about driving her, or himself, crazy. Bonnie was a lot slower in lifting her hips to meet his thrust, but it wasn't about heightening the experience for herself. 

His orgasm started grabbing at him before hers did, so they switched positions. Bonnie on top. She held the base of his cock, her grip strong and silently commanding and Jeremy closed his eyes and breathed through it, willing himself not to get even more turned on by her fist around his dick and end up doing the opposite of what they both wanted.

He calmed down, staved off his orgasm, and slipped him inside with the hand behind her so he couldn't see, something he loved, and then she sat on his length. 

Bonnie let out a small groan as her walls spasmed around him in welcome. It suddenly felt like it'd been too long since they'd been this kind of physical. 

She commenced moving her hips, riding him slow, slowly building. There was no kissing this time. She planted her hands on his chest and worked her hips, worked  _him_. She gradually sped up, slowly felt the urgency. They kept eye contact. Jeremy's hands were on her hips, though she needed no guiding. 

"Baby," she moaned brokenly, and Jeremy sat up to kiss her. Bonnie kissed him back and created a new rhythm for their new position. 

Jeremy held one ass cheek in one hand and dropped the other on Bonnie's clit to seduce it into orgasming.

Both of Bonnie's hands were buried in Jeremy's hair, at times fisting it, at times pulling it. She kissed him when she could but mostly stared down at him while he stared up at her, her lips parted, her breath puffing out, her hips jerking forward and back, stiffer and stiffer the closer she got to her orgasm. 

Her clit sent warning shockwaves throughout her body; Jeremy's thumb was relentless. Bonnie kissed him and suddenly tightened and let out a long moan above his lips. He didn't stop; he squeezed her ass harder, and her face tightened, her forehead creased, her mouth ran dry, and her voice shook out from the back of her throat as she started to come, her pussy squeezing his dick and sloshing it with her come, and her clit feeling like a new part of her. She closed her eyes tight and grinded on his dick and against his thumb, his hair locked in her fists while she slowly fucked him through her orgasm, her knees gliding against the sheets.

Jeremy made cried out, sounded like a clearing throat and groan mix, his eyes still up on Bonnie, and grabbed her other ass cheek with the one hand when his orgasm ran through him. He planted his feet on the mattress and humped against her as much as he could as his balls emptied into the condom. 

When they were done, Bonnie sat completely in his lap and then she pushed him down onto the bed and took him out of her. Jeremy angled his head, asking for a kiss, and then he disposed of the condom.

Afterwards, they lay cuddled, facing each other, their legs tangled in such a way that if they looked down they would take them a minute to figure out how to separate at first glance.

"Why did you ask me to this weekend?" Bonnie asked, remember the look in his eyes.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you."

She smiled.

"I want to spend forever with you," he said while stroking her temple.

"I want to spend forever with you, too."

He smiled and leaned over and kissed her. When they ended, he was half on top of her. "I meant it, Bon. I want forever and anything and everything it may bring."

He got off of her and off the bed and put on his pants for a little decency. Bonnie got up on her hands and watched. Her eyes followed as he went to the closet for the jeans he'd worn for their drive to the lake house. She hadn't been paying attention when he'd put it in the very back of the closet. 

She saw it was a box and sat up a little straighter.

"I was hoping," he began when he walked back to the bed. He didn't get on, simply stood on the side of it, in front of her. "I was hoping that when we left here tomorrow night it'd be.....official? Permanent? Clear. I want it to be clear. To you, to me, to anyone who even glances at us, at you. I'm not just hoping; I'm not just talking. I want forever, and that's not me making a wish. I want it, Bon. With you. I already  _feel_  like it's gonna be forever, so...." he opens the box, and Bonnie lifts her neck to see what's inside. She doesn't know how she can take her eyes off of him to look at anything else. She's not even sure she's in her body right now, not sure she's really in this room, but she hears Jeremy's words loud and clear, and she sees the ring. Not what she expected at all, though she couldn't form even one word right now, let alone  _imagine_  a whole ring.

The first thing she noticed was the black rock in the middle, the centerpiece. Onyx, is it? Has to be. What other black rock is there? She can't even attempt to think of one. Surrounding the rock one layer down were pearls, actual white pearls that she'd only ever seen the few times she'd gotten into Sheila's jewelry box. Fourteen of them, small but noticeable, and  _gorgeous._ Sterling silver held the whole thing together. 

"Jeremy," she breathed. Was that her? Had she spoken? Her ears were clogged, like she had water in them.

"What do you think?" Jeremy asked. "Can you see it, too? Can you feel it?" He swallowed.

Bonnie got up on her knees and walked to the edge of the bed, her eyes still on the ring.

"I don't know where," Jeremy continued.

"Yes," Bonnie said, her head snapping up from the ring. "Did you hear me?" she asked, almost demanded, because she could definitely hear herself now. 

Jeremy smiled, enamored by her face and how much emotion shined in her eyes.

"I said yes," Bonnie continued. "I see it. I feel it. I've...I've....I've felt it for a while. I thought it just meant I loved you a lot, but," she looked down at the ring. "Yes." She looked back up. "Yes, Jeremy."

He smiled the widest she could ever remember and kissed her. Bonnie poured everything she had into the kiss and received it right back from Jeremy.

He stopped and took the ring out of the box. Bonnie had her finger ready. Jeremy chuckled. He slid it on slowly and lifted his eyes to her and watched as her expectation began to mix with impatience. He went even slower, almost stopping.

Bonnie looked up sharply at him and dissolved into laughter when she saw how he was looking at her. "Will you just put it on? Shut up," she reprimanded him, just a little embarrassed.

"Gladly," he said, voice deep. He slid it the rest of the way and immediately placed a long kiss on the back of her hand.

Bonnie cradled the hand with her other one. "It's gorgeous, Jeremy. I love it."

She laced her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you, too," she clarified. She knew she was going to stare at the ring every time she moved her hand.

**End**


End file.
